


Please.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: McFly
Genre: Band, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I don't really know what to tag, Love, M/M, McFly - Freeform, Music, Random - Freeform, Sad, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head felt like it was burning…How much did I end up drinking last night…<br/>And how did I end up in this room?<br/>All I could remember, thinking very carefully, was I went out with my friends to club, and drinking…A lot…<br/>I groaned again as I turned my body over on its side, and froze. I bumped into another body… And there hands were on my waist…How did I not notice that before? I looked up from his warm hands, and followed from his strong, toned arms, to his face…<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>I tried not to smile whilst kissing him, but I had longed for these lips on mine for much too long.<br/>He pulled away from me, smiling… “It was me, wasn’t it?” He mumbled… I laughed, “Obviously butty. I love you!” I smirked giving him another short kiss. “Good, because I love you too Jem” He whispered on my lips, before closing the small gap…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Prologue. 

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, and quickly closed them again from the sun light shining from the crack in the curtains. My head felt like it was burning…How much did I end up drinking last night…

 

And how did I end up in this room?

 

All I could remember, thinking very carefully, was I went out with my friends to club, and drinking…

A lot…

 

I groaned again as I turned my body over on its side, and froze. I bumped into another body…

And there hands were on my waist…

How did I not notice that before? I looked up from his warm hands, and followed from his strong, toned arms, to his face…

 

‘Fuck’ I cursed… 

 

I started to worry slightly.

I pulled the duvet which was covering us up, to see both our bodies were completely naked.

Moving around slightly, I felt a little sore. 

 

I looked back up to his face, he was sleeping peacefully.

I always thought he was adorable when he slept.   
I nudged his shoulder lightly… “Dougie, Dougie wake up!” I said, much louder than I wanted…

He stirred slightly, before the hands on my hips tightened slightly, making me moan a little. And then blush.  
His eyes fluttered open to show those beautiful blue eyes, that I loved so much. 

 

“Morning beautiful” He whispered and kissed me nose, I blushed and smiled again…

“Dougie, we had sex” I said, bluntly. 

 

His hand rose up to my hair and push some of the long brown hair that had fallen behind my ear.

Without saying anything, he pulled me back into a kiss.   
I tried not to smile whilst kissing him, but I had longed for these lips on mine for much too long.   
He pulled away from me, smiling… “It was me, wasn’t it?” He mumbled…

I laughed, “Obviously butty. I love you!” I smirked giving him another short kiss. “Good, because I love you too Jem” He whispered on my lips, before closing the small gap…


	2. Chapter One.

Chapter One.

Let’s rewind a bit… About a year ago, my life wasn’t so hectic and I wasn’t waking up naked in the same bed as my best friend… Who, funnily enough, I didn’t even properly know back then.  
This story is how I met, and fell in love with Dougie Poynter… From McFly, who were in fact, My Idols.  
~~  
My music was blaring, drowning out the world around me, which was slowly drowning from amount of rain pouring down right now… Luckily I was only 15 minutes away from home. Because I was cold. Plus I needed to rush a little; I needed to pack, for what may be the most exciting thing that could ever happen to me!  
And my three best friends of course. They were Zac, Luke, and Ash. Well us four, we actually have a band. We are named ‘Electricity’ I don’t know why, Zac thought of it… And we have been signed to a record label. But the company said that we were a kind of experiment… Where at the beginning of our ‘career’ we’d only be covering songs and put them on YouTube…And we’d be writing songs whilst that went on.  
We were leaving for London tomorrow night, and then meeting with the company in a week’s time.  
We had brought a house in London, all four of us, saving for ages, and with the help of some of our families. Mostly Zac and Luke’s parents, they are twins.  
I carried on thinking about having the perfect music life, as I walked along the damp, quiet streets, walking to the beat of the music. I did that for about another 5 minutes, until someone startled me, by tapping my shoulder…  
I turned around to look at the person…And I swear my mouth flew open…Dougie Poynter, was standing in front of me, smiling. I pulled off my headphones, still quite stunned.  
“Hello!” He smiled “I’m Dougie, I’m lost. Do you think you could direct me to Southend Train Station?” He asked.  
I smiled and stuttered “Down this road, I’m going that way, I could show you?” I offered. He smiled and nodded. “Oh and I’m Jemma by the way” I smiled widely, shaking his hand.  
We walked for a while, until he broke our silence. “So are you a McFly fan?” He asked, I smiled and nodded. “Ahh, that’s why you’re so quiet and smiley” He smirked; I smiled, again, not knowing what to say.  
But in the end, we did end up talking about random things, and as he had a 20 minute wait for his train, I offered to wait with him. And we spoke some more. And got rather close, well for a short amount of time close.  
“So you’re only 17?” He asked, I nodded “So are you, right?” He smiled and nodded. It seemed he was about to say something else but the sound of the train coming close broke it. I frowned…  
“Can I see you again?” He asked, I smiled more than ever and pulled out a pen from my pocket and held his soft hand in mine. I wrote my number and my name.  
He gave me a light hug and ran off to his train…

Wow…I have just met Dougie Poynter…


	3. Chapter Two.

Chapter Two.   
“These are heavy” I wined carrying two massive rucksacks. Ash smirked and followed me with his two massive bags, all four of us; Zac, Luke, Ash and myself lugged the luggage out of London’s Fenchurch Station.  
We carried our bags until we found a Taxi, and got a nice rest, whilst driving through London.  
Once we had finally arrived, I smiled massively. We paid and thanked the driver and got our bags from the car, I had the key so I opened our new house up…  
We all smiled to each other, and carried all our things in…  
I dropped the bags, making the three boys trip and I quickly sprinted up the stairs and found the biggest room. “Mine” I yelled as the boys caught up with me.  
They all groaned because I had picked the biggest room…The great thing was, all the rooms had furniture in it all. We paid extra for that.  
I had a double bed in my new room, and a wardrobe, which I opened to find two mirrors on the inside of the doors. Other than an en-suite and a chest of draws there wasn’t anything else exciting in my room. The colours I was happy with luckily. The walls were black with red swirls going along the whole room. And the floor was black again, and slightly fuzzy.  
I opened the door, and noticed my bags were outside the door; I smiled and carried them in, and started the horrible job of unpacking.  
~  
Once we had rested and slept the night, we had to get up extra early...  
I sighed and quickly washed my hair, which was a chore, considering its length was just below my ribs.  
Finally once we were all finished getting ready, the boys and I had hired a car, Ash, driving. We all had our licenses. I was the last to get it, because I’m 17. The twins are 18, and Ash is 19.  
We had finally arrived at the studio. Which was perfect from just one look of the outside…  
I started to get a little nervous as we walked into the studio…I was never good, with people… New people… But I had the boys with me, so I was okay. Plus I was so excited…  
We met our hopeful manager. And we had to follow him through the studio. It was funny because he was very tall, and muscular, but the thing I found funny was whenever we walked near fluorescent lights, they would shine off his head, because he had no hair… His name was Charlie.  
He walked us into a massive room, which was full of musical instruments. He sat on a red couch, whilst we sat on the purple one.  
“So, explain to me, how does this band work?” He asked. Luke, Zac and Ash looked at me, because I was the best at explaining. “Well Zac is our drummer, Luke plays Electric guitar and main vocals, Ash is the Bass player and I am acoustic guitar and lead singer.” I smiled and Charlie returned it.  
“Well let’s here you all then” Charlie said, pointing to the spare instruments. It’s going to be weird not using my instruments. But I grabbed an Encore acoustic and adjusted it to my body. We were all set up, and decided the song we would play… Which was Busted – Falling For You.  
~  
We had finished, we placed the instruments off and placed them down, and walked back over to Charlie, who had a fancy piece of paper in his hands. “You’ve got it guys!”  
We all smiled and signed quickly, before he walked off, saying he needed to put the contract in his office.  
I turned to hug the boys. “Have I just died?” I asked, they laughed and pushed me with themselves on the couch, all hugging.  
“Boys, I need oxygen to live” I squeaked. After laughing, they had finally got off me. I was just about to start talking when… “Jemma” A cute voice called from behind me.  
I turned around, and I saw Dougie, standing with the rest of McFly…Okay, I am defiantly dead now…


	4. Chapter Three

I smiled at the four amazingly beautiful males standing in front of me. I was lost for words…I still smiled, until Dougie’s arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and hugged him back.  
We pulled apart and turned to the confused others in our bands. “Guys, this is Jemma. Jemma, you know who these people are” He smirked. “Erm, these are Ash, Luke and Zac.” I smiled.  
“So, what are you doing here?” Dougie asked.  
“The guys and I are in a band, and we've just got signed” I giggled. “You never told me you were in a band!” Dougie pouted. “You never asked me?” I smirked.  
We laughed and Luke, Zac, Ash, Tom, Danny, and Harry were looking at us weirdly… “What?” I asked, feeling a little nervous.  
“Nothing” Tom smiled. I nervously smiled and looked back at Ash. “Oh, Jem, I forgot to tell you that Ben wants to know if you’re free tonight.” He asked. I sighed. “No”  
“Who’s Ben?” Harry asked. “No one”” I answered a little too quickly. They all looked oddly at me. “Ben is something we never speak of” Luke added.  
I looked at the clock, damn, it was getting late… “Wanna go home?” I asked, looking at my three boys.  
“You mean my bed” Luke winked. “Obviously” I smirked, pulling him off his seat by his hand.  
“Wait” Dougie shouted, pulling on my arms, so I ended up falling on his lap. We both blushed, and I quickly got up. “Sorry” I mumbled as he hugged me.  
He pulled away. “Bye, Harry, Danny and Tom! It was amazing to meet you” I smiled at them, and then they all hugged me!  _I will never get over this…_  
And then Luke, Zac, Ash and I walked out of the building and headed home, this time though, I drove.  
Once we had reached home, and we all sat on the couch, eating our dinner… I finally said;  
“I can’t believe today! It has been perfect”  
They all smiled at me, knowing how much I loved McFly.  
Luke then put in a movie, because none of us were quite ready to go to bed just yet. We were watching The Lion King.  
Just as I was starting to sleep though, my phone buzzed. I smiled and opened the text…  
‘Hello! It’s me; can we maybe, hang out tomorrow? X’ It was from Dougie, awe; he was so cute, putting his little X’s at the end of his text. I continued smiling like an idiot.  
I texted back ‘Yeah, I’d love that! But I have to go to the studios, so after that?’  
I waited a little until my phone buzzed again; at this point I was crawling into my bed.  
‘Yeah! What time to you finish? X’  
I smiled and thought about the time we finished..  
I texted back the time, we texted for a little while longer.  
Just as I was about to put my phone down, I had another text, I smiled thinking it was from Dougie, but it wasn’t, it was from Ben… Asking why I wasn’t talking to him anymore…He knows full well why I am not talking to him…I didn’t text back; I sighed and snuggled into my bed.  
~~  
“TAG” I yelled, running off in the direction of the studio building. Ash, Luke and Zac chased after me, all giggling.  
I ran into a room, and found Charlie sitting which fricking One Direction. I tried to act casual.  
“Well hello Jemma. Where are the others?” And as if on cue Luke, Ash and Zac ran into the room and landed on me.  
Charlie laughed along with us.  
Once we had finished laughing… We practised a bunch of songs.  
   
Shortly after we had finished I heard Dougie’s voice… “Well done you lot!” He smiled.  
We sung one more song… Ed Sheeran Drunk.  
~  
We finished the song. It was fun!  
We all tidied our instruments away. And as soon as we did that, I skipped over to McFly.  
“Hello there!” I smiled “Hello” Dougie smiled, pulling me into his arms.  
I smiled, and pulled away. Harry was next to me suddenly, stood with his arms opened…  
“HUG!” He shouted. I blushed and hugged him. He then picked me up in his arms. We both giggled as he put me down. This was so surreal.  
I then hugged Danny and Tom!  
“You’re really good at singing!” Tom smiled. “Thanks” I blushed a deep shade of red.  
“Skittles! We’re going to head to some clubs! Ash shouted to me. “Alright, see you later!” I shouted back, they smiled and waved and then left.  
“Why did they call you Skittles?” Danny asked. “Cause I love Skittles” I smiled.  
“Alright, let’s go!” Dougie smiling, pulling me along with him. “Behave Dougs, remember?” Harry winked.  
~  
Dougie and I had walked to the ice cream shop, and brought a cone each, and then walked over to a huge tree in the park. We sat under the tree and just spoke.  
“I like ice cream” He smiled, I giggled and nodded in agreement.  
“We need music” I wined, laying my legs over his. I hated not having music on now. It just sounds weird without it.  
He laughed and got his phone out, and started playing a song.  
“Good song” I smiled, “It is” He laughed, I giggled but tried to hide it.  
“You shouldn’t hide your giggle. It’s so cute! He winked.  
“It’s not” I replied, finishing my ice cream.  
He finished his and pulled me into a hug. “IT’S CUTE!!” Dougie laughed.  
“Fine” I admitted. “Yay I win!” He poked my side.  
“Oh on you didn’t!” I winked. “But I did” He smirked.  
I poked him back and it turned into an odd but very fun poking war. We ran around the park, until I lent my back against the climbing frame, hiding, and catching my breath.  
But Dougs came around the corner and being against something, I had no way out.  
He put his hands on my shoulder. Not removing his eyes from mine. I loved his eyes. I always had, they were so beautiful. I could stare into them forever.  
I noticed how much closer his face was to mine now.  
“Dougie what are you doing?” I asked, whispering. “I don’t know” He whispered his eyes flickering down to my lips.  
“Just, erm, stop me. If you don’t want me to carry on” He said, moving inches closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Then suddenly his soft, lips were on mine. It felt amazing. A soft touch, a small action, full of so much emotion.  
He pulled away, eyes full of panic. “I am so sorry Jem! I got caught in the moment” He said quickly, moving away.  
“Dougie. Hey, it’s okay. Do…do you want to for..forget it? I asked, stuttering.   
He nodded. “It would be best. Plus I have a girlfriend. God. I’m stupid. I am sorry!” He frowned hugging me.  
“I am sorry” He mumbled into my hair. I pulled away, looking back into his eyes. “Dougie, it’s okay. We can forget it, and no one needs to know” I smiled and hug him…  
 _Is it wrong if I say my heart broke a little?_


	5. Chapter Four.

Dougie and I had forgotten about the kiss. I really didn’t care about it anymore. He had a girlfriend. So I wasn’t really that worried. It was one of those caught in the moment things.  
~  
About two weeks after the kiss. Charlie and Fletch (MCFLY’s Manger) asked Ash, Luke, Zac and I. Along with MCFLY to come down to the studios. They told us they had nothing set up ready for us.  
So we arrived at the studios and walked to where we had to go.  
Charlie, Fletch and MCFLY were sitting in the room. I automatically sat on Harry’s lap. I forgot to mention the McFly boys and I had gotten really close. Which was of course awesome! Dougs and I are the closest though! But Harry isn’t that far behind.  
“Right, hello you lot!” Charlie smiled. But then looked at Ash and Zac. They had been so sad recently. “You okay guys?” He asked them, they both nodded.  
“Well what we need to tell you is, that both bands have been booked on to the Alan Carr show.” Fletch smiled. Luke’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew how much he loved Alan Carr.  
“Is that all?” I asked, excitedly. The nodded. “Good! I need to go!” I smiled getting up.  
“Where?” Danny asked. “No where you need to know about” I smirked.  
“You can’t leave unless you tell us” Harry smirked putting his arms around me, stopping me from moving.  
“Ugh. Fine. I have another job, other than this one” I smiled.  
Everyone said goodbye to me, and I left the studio. I walked to my car; a red mini cooper. And started driving to work.  
I parked in front of the shop. And went into work. It was a dull job, but I got money from it…  
But today is my last day, so that makes it a lot better.  
~  
“ _JEMMA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_!!” Luke screamed down the phone. “Just running into the dressing room!” I answered hanging up.  
I walked into the dressing room, to see three very angry boys. I smiled and strolled past them, into my room. The boys had to share, but as I was a girl, I had my own room.  
Today, in about hour we were going on the Alan Carr show.  
So I go changed with the help of my stylist; Katy.  
We had an idea of me having a party look going on.  
I was dressed in shorts, which I was nervous about. I didn’t like my legs. The shorts were dark green; I was also wearing a black tank top, with a starry cardigan.  
My hair was styled normally; my long brown hair was lying neatly on my shoulders.   
I left my dressing room, and walked over to Ash, Luke and Zac.  
“Wow, you look great!” Luke smiled. “Really? How about my legs, are they okay?” I asked, nervously.  
“Jem, you look georgous! You’re legs are amazing! Toned, slim and long. You’re beautiful!” Ash smiled, I blushed. “Thank you!” I mumbled as we left the room.  
MCFLY had gonna on 15 minutes before us, and now we were joining them. “AND NOW FOR OUR FINAL GUESTS! ELECTRICTY!” We heard and we walked onto the stage. I tried to walk normally with these high heels on.  
There was a massive couch. Doug, Harry, Dan and Tom were sitting on it. There wasn’t much room. But Ash sat next to Harry.  
Whilst Zac and Luke sat on the arms. I pouted. “Where can I sit?”  
“On the floor” Ash smirked. Dougie smiled and pulled me onto his lap.  
“Hello then! Would you like a drink?” Alan asked. We all nodded. He pulled out some sprits. Which Luke, Ash and Zac took happily.  
“I’m only 17” I frowned. So I had a Capri Sun.  
“So how is this life like? As you just started out!” Alan asked.  
Ash answered for us. “It’s really fun!”  
The show carried on asking us questions. The McFly boys were asked if I was with any of them. They denied, obviously. Zac, Luke and Ash were asked the same. I finally answered saying I was single, and quite liked to stay that way.  
Once the show was over, everyone cheered and we all left the stage. “That was great guys!” Charlie smiled.  
~  
“Jemma!” I heard, “ Get up! You promised” Ash pleaded, pulling me out of bed. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, “Fine, get out! I need to get ready!” I muttered, I then heard the door shut.  
I showered and dressed in skinny jeans and a plain shirt. I put my hair up in a simple pony tail.  
I jogged down stairs, and picked up my skate board. Ash was waiting for me dressed with his bike.  
“Ready?” He asked, I nodded.  
“Zac, Luke! We’re off! See you at four!” I shouted, most likely waking them up too.  
Then Ash and I headed off to the ice cream parlour.  
~  
Harry’s POV (Harry Judd)  
We were sitting in the ice cream parlour; As in, Doug, Lara, Izzy, Tom and Gio. Danny wasn’t being he was with his family today.  
I had Izzy next to me; both of us had an ice cream cone. She was so cute. I poked her nose with ice cream and she pouted.  
“Harry!” She winked; I smiled and licked her nose. “You didn’t” She giggled and kissed my cheek.  
“But Ash can’t you tell me?” I heard a voice I knew; Jemma. I turned around, and Jemma was walking in the shop, looking quite hot! She was with Ash; she had a skate board with her. I didn’t know she could skate.  
“Hey Jem!” I shouted, getting her attention and waving. She smiled and said something to Ash, and then walked over to us.  She smiled, and we all said hello.  
“Jem, this is Izzy. My girlfriend” I smile. “Jemma” She shook Izzy’s hand.  
“And these two are Gio, Tom’s girlfriend, and Lara, Dougie’s girlfriend” I finished.  
“Hello” Jem smiled, and then Ash walked back over, with two chocolate cones in his hands. Jemma smiled and took one. “Well we better be off.”  
“Wait I want a hug!” Dougie smiled. He got up and hugged Jemma, and then I hugged her, and so did Tom.  
“I feel left out. Can I have a hug?” Izzy asked, smiling. Jemma nodded and hugged the girls.  
“Harry! Text Jemma our numbers!” Gio and Izzy smirked.  
And then Jemma and Ash walked off. “How do you know her?” Lara asked, muttering. “Though Doug!” Tom smiled.  
She didn’t say anything; just a look of annoyance came across her face.  
~~  
Ash’s POV.   
‘Okay Ash’ I thought to myself ‘Now was the time, to tell her everything. She is your best friend. She won’t shun you. She will always be there for you. ‘  
We sat in the park with our ice creams.  
“Right Jemma. I need to tell you something, really important” I started.  
“Please don’t say you’re in love with me” She giggled.  
I shook my head. “No, Jemmy. I love you loads and all. But actually I’m in love with…”I stopped, this is it.  
“I’m in love with Zac, Jem.” I finally said, feeling so much weight, being lifted off me.  
“What, really?” She asked. I nodded. Of course it was true. I was so in love with Zac. I had been since I was 16 and he was 15. I had realised I was gay at the age of 13. And Zac just so happened to be the loser I fell for. I opened my closed eyes to see Jemma smiled.  
“What?” I mumbled. “Nothing, that is just incredibly cute!”  
We stayed silent for a while. Until she said “Oh my god! We need to get you together!” She giggled pulling me up from my seat.  
“Jem! Baby stop please” I said pulling her towards me, not meaning to pull her against my body. She looked at me and smiled. “This is so cute! I thought you may have been gay but…”  
I stopped her.  
“Wait, you knew I could possibly be this way?” I asked, she nodded and giggled.  
She giggled a lot. “God Jem. I am never giving you ice cream again” I sighed, laughing with her.  
Ash and I had to go to the studios. So he raced on his bike, whilst I was on my skate board.  
We got to the studio building. I was smirking to myself as I had a ninja plan.  
It’s not a very well thought plan, so I am going to go along with whatever happens.  
“Jem, wait!” Ash yelled, trying to keep up with me. I giggled and ran fast. I stopped when I saw Zac. “Zac! I need to talk to you now!” I yelled pulling him out of the room.  
I smiled and walked us over to the food room, we grabbed a few small bits of food, and ate.  
“So what do you think of Ash?” I asked. He blushed a little.  
“I don’t know… He is cute” He smiled, I smiled too, because I knew for a fact, Zac was into guys. That’s why my plan could possibly work!  
“Because he likes you” I said, feeling a little bad, so telling Zac my best friend’s secret.  
Zac’s face lit up though! “Really?!” He asked, nearly shouting. I nodded.  
I also knew Zac liked Ash. So this was easy really.  
“What should I do?” Zac asked, his face red as a tomato.  
“I think you should go to him, sit on his lap and then kiss him!” I giggled, nodded and we walked back into the main room.  
I smiled and walked over to Luke. Planting my butt on his lap.  
I watched as Zac walked over to Ash, and sat on his lap. Ash smiled widely at him, putting his arm around Zac.  
And then Zac looked at Ash and leaned in, until their lips met! I giggled and lightly jumped up and down on Luke’s lap.  
“Jem!” He whimpered. “Yeah?” I asked looking at him.  
“Could you stop dancing please? It’s erm, not helping” He whispered. I turned to him and started laughing. I went to get up, but he held me to his waist. “Jem, please don’t move. I don’t want anyone knowing” He whispered.  
I smirked. “What, you don’t want everyone to know that my jumping up and down gave you a massive hard on!” I giggled, jumping up and down. Everyone in the room was laughing now. Except Ash and Zac. They were now playing tonsil tennis.  
I giggled “MY PLAN WORKED!” I started dancing again, until Luke finally pushed me off, sticking his tongue out at me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr: http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
